


a bullet to the game

by darkalley



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Social Anxiety, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkalley/pseuds/darkalley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inmates jaebum and jinyoung set their sights upon the bashful new prison guard, officer choi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Youngjae scuffed his polished boots across the haggard flooring as he leant up against one of the walls in 'Cell Block 6.' He'd just clocked in for his night round as he observed some inmates gathering to return back to their assigned cell for the duration of the night.

His uncle had granted him his first solo shift since he'd began working as a prison guard four weeks ago.

To say Youngjae was nervous was a huge understatement. The boy was filled with dread, and the anxiety he gets in unfamiliar places was bubbling uncomfortably in his chest, his heart race rocketing; stomach unsettled. Body rushing with prickly adrenaline.

His confidence was wavering. He could see how the other officer's would size him up as if to say 'who gave this pipsqueak a badge and a uniform?' And it was true. He did look out of place here.

Youngjae hadn't even wanted to get into this field originally. Only applying for the police force due to the pressure his father, a retired army general for the Republic of Korea, had put him under.

Yet he passed police boot camp, scoring high on academic tests naturally, and pushing himself to scrape the pass on the agility courses. Scouts had appraised his drive, deeming him fit for outside activity.

His lack of confidence and sweet nature did however make him an easy target for sneers of judgment from his peers, but to avoid confrontation, he just ignored it.

He grew fond of the prospect of helping others, that this field would ensure he could do that.

And he felt like he had something to prove to himself, that even with the way he was around other people, he could still accomplish something if he worked at it diligently. So even though his anxiety told him he was chasing a ghost by pursuing this, his self-prophecy fought against it. The determination in his gut to prove his weight urging him forward.

When he graduated from the Police Academy, his uncle, who was the Chief Officer of a private prison situated further south from Gunsan, offered him a job of supervising the prison canteen during weekends.

 

Youngjae accepted immediately, seeing it an opportunity to put his hard work into practice without the burden a full-time job would have on him. The prison had 6 canteens situated within the sectioned areas, and his Uncle had been kind enough to only give Youngjae the quarter that prisoners with brief sentences were held.

 

Although he preferred to keep social interaction to a bare minimum when it came to strangers, he found friendship in one of the night supervisors Mark -- or Officer Tuan as known professionally.

 

Youngjae found them growing close by their mutual reserved character, and although Mark was assertive and intimidating when he needed to be, he also liked the quiet as much as Youngjae did.

 

Mark always made sure the younger had eaten before his shift, and sat with him during his breaks or when Youngjae was feeling shaky after a mild altercation with an inmate.

 

Which did occasionally happen.

 

He remembers how drained he felt after one of the deviant youngsters he's been watching over, stood toe-to-toe with him in amused defiance. Although Youngjae felt his faux exterior deteriorating, he held on to his last shred of dignity and barked at the young boy to get back into his seat. With huge relief the kid obliged, shuffling to his seat obediently.

 

He'd felt a wave of satisfaction flood him although being in charge felt foreign to him, and the interaction draining.

 

"Keep at it and you'll be throwing those Section C's about like yesterday's newspaper," Mark had joked to him afterwards, giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze to calm him down.

 

He'd only been working for a month when his Uncle gave him a promotion. To become a night guard for the cell blocks in the East Wing. The wing for the re-offenders. Youngjae had definitely been out of his comfort zone, and found it daunting when he arrived for his shift on the Monday, hands slightly trembling as he signed his name on the bulletin board in the Staff Quarters.

 

This was what Youngjae dreaded. Although being complimented numerously on his gentle but sturdy approach towards handling inmates that had gotten too rowdy, tackling confrontation when it's unexpected was still a daunting task for him.

 

And his uncle had been kind on him yet again - only giving him the youth quarters to supervise; the week went well, all he had to do was supervise the inmates, sometimes escort them back to their cell, and watch over them for the night during timed intervals.

 

Which leads him to where his is now. Two months later. Transferred to Section C. The cell block which contained the most unruly criminals. Some high-profile convicts with too much emotional baggage, some detained there due to conflict in previous prisons; the section that deals with criminals who aren't a fan of systems or people. The unruly.

 

The section well-known for officers being assaulted or worse.

 

Youngjae was bricking it.

 

 

***

 

So Youngjae had just clocked in for his first shift in his newest position. A tad early. He needed a moment to mentally prepare himself. Nervously picking at his belt buckle as he peeked into the Social Dormitory the criminals for his block were situated in. Not too many were in there. Youngjae was relieved.

 

He had his lines on repeat in his head. "Back to your cells before lights off." His eyes darting around at the room's occupants to see if he spotted a familiar face, or a face to be wary of.

 

It wasn't till his eyes darted to the corner of the room did he make eye-contact with a young male seated cross-legged with a book in his hand. Youngjae took him in for a moment.

 

He stood out amongst the other men. He didn’t wear his grey jumpsuit the way the prison prohibited, his sleeves rolled up and the buttons unfastened to show the black vest inside. Even from the seated position you could tell his body was lean and he was tall. His glossed-black hair was nicely tousled on the top of his head, drawing attention to his distractively handsome face, gaze attentive and confident. And Youngjae felt like shrinking when the man's gaze failed to falter, completely disregarding the book now in his lap. It was as if the other was also taking in Youngjae inch-by-inch, but sizing him up in a way he's never experienced before.

 

The man raised his eyebrows then, and the corner of his mouth ticked up in a lopsided smirk.

 

Then he winked.

 

Youngjae dropped his gaze regrettably then, deciding on waiting against the wall outside the doors until the bell rang to signal the inmates to return to their cell.

He was picking at his sleeves when he heard footsteps approach him. His stance completely changing into a less slouchy one, until he recognized it to be the man who had been staring at him all but moments ago. He felt the need to bury himself into the wall. This man was dangerous. Youngjae knew this for sure.

 

The man walked towards him with a subtle sway of the hips, as graceful and confident as a feline. He settled on the adjoining wall to Youngjae, arms crossing as he rested his bicep on the wall, crossing one leg over the other comfortably.

 

He gave a provocative smile, eyes unabashedly fixated on the young Officer.

 

"Haven't seen your face before Officer." The man drawled, voice warm and sweet and dangerous.

 

Youngjae swallowed as he felt his mouth dry out. The man looked like he wasn't planning on retreating without a response, scanning Youngjae from head-to-toe yet again.

 

"Yes," he clears his throat, "I uh, I started this shift today." Youngjae didn't know why he felt compelled to tell the man this, as a guard he was under no obligation to converse with this man.

 

"Ah a newbie," he kept his eyes locked on the Officer, smile not leaving his face, "and a lovely one at that."

 

The way the man's voice lilted on 'lovely' was goosebump-inducing.

 

Youngjae felt his face get hot, his pulse thrumming at his ears. This man managed to make something as delicate as ‘lovely’ sound sinful.

Who was this guy?

 

"U-um," Youngjae intelligently responded, shoulders pushing back into the wall.

 

The man bit down on his lip at the boy's reaction, enjoyment dancing across his soft features.

 

"Easy there – you don't need to be scared of me angel face," he cooed playfully, "I only bite when handcuffs are conditional."

 

Youngjae was stunted for words-- because wow was this man a smooth talker.

 

"What's your name Officer?" He whispers, voice melodic and playful as he dips his voice into 'officer', leaning in closer than protocol would really allow.

 

"Y-You should address me as Officer Choi-"

 

"Oh Officer play nice" the man crooned, "what's your name?"

 

The man uncrossed his arms, one hand tucking into his pocket while the other reached over the officer to tuck hair behind his ear gently. Youngjae could feel his face warming up again.

 

"I can't-" and as his hand darted up to latch around the man's wrist, the latter moved in on him, pushing his chest into the Youngjae's; leaning in to whisper in his ear.

 

Youngjae held his breath, or at least the remains of breath the man hadn’t taken from him.

 

"You can tell me, handsome," he hummed sweetly, voice a whisper, making the guard shiver involuntarily.

 

"I won't tell anyone-- I solemnly swear." The man placed a palm against Youngjae's chest in mock oath, Youngjae's grip still tangled around his wrist.

 

Youngjae lost his train of thought. The man smelled really good, like the crisp fresh air in winter, which did not make sense when regarding where they were. He was a walking paradox. Who the hell was this man?

 

"Y-Youngjae," he felt himself whisper back. His hands clenched into fists as the man leaned back looking immensely satisfied with the Guard's response.

 

"Youngjae," the man tested out, enjoying the new flavour on his tongue, nodding his head to himself.

 

The shrill ring of the night bell made Youngjae jump out of his skin.

 

"B-back to your cell before lights off." Youngjae rasped out, straightening up.

 

The man found Youngjae's reactions incredibly endearing, wanting to stay a little longer, but he bit his lip again nodding with a smile in agreement.

 

Another officer came walking out the dormitory, some prisoners following suit. Youngjae stumbled towards his post when a hand grasped his bicep lightly, chuckling out a "have a good night Youngjae," before the man was sauntering down the hall towards the cell block; left to his own devices as no officer seemed willing to escort him.

 

Youngjae wondered whether he'd just been 'prison-wifed.'

 

 

***

 

"Jaebum," Jinyoung whispered, his uncharacteristically excitable tone had the elder inmate opening his eyes to squint at the other male. Clearly irritated by the disturbance to his sleep, Jaebum responded with an icy 'what.' The younger payed his cellmate's hostility no mind as he grinned cheekily at him and then leaned in closer so that his face was buried in-between the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

 

"My boredom marathon has come to a drastic and interesting end -- my friend." Jinyoung chuckled, prodding Jaebum in the ribs and earning a grunt and a swat to his hand.

 

"How enlighting Park -- remind me to congratulate you when I suffocate you in your sleep," Jaebum snarled, giving Jinyoung the most condescending look he could muster with the sleep still clouding the corner of his eyes.

 

"Is the wittle baby grumpy because I woke him up?" Jinyoung cooed, resting his palm on the elder's thigh and giving it a firm squeeze.

 

"Jinyoung what the fuck do you want right now?" Jaebum complained, and from Jinyoung's perspective he looked like a stroppy little kid.

 

"And stop being so touchy, I'm not high enough to bone you right now."

 

"How incredibly romantic," Jinyoung deadpanned, "And stop making excuses for our sexual acts Jaebum. We sleep together because you love what I give to you sweetheart..." he drawled, circling the tip of his index finger down between the older man's legs to slide it back up again with a feather-like pressure and suggestive wink. Jaebum let out a breath of air, rolling his eyes at the familiar antics of the younger.

 

"What the hell do you w-"

 

"Let me speak you whiny fool and I will supply you with an answer," Jinyoung scolded before giving Jaebum back his personal space, a smug look on his face.

Jaebum was ready to pounce on his annoyingly complacent cellmate when he started to talk again, this time a cheeky smile on his face.

 

"We've got a new guard in our section my dear, he's replaced that greasy reptile with the mole bigger than Busan. It's about time re-"

 

"Why are you telling me this Jinyoung?"

 

Jinyoung tuts at the interruption, but keeps the same satisfied look on his face as he bounces up and down in excitement.

 

"He's a pretty little thing! A cutie! Poor sugar looked a little lost though, I had to help him out a little."

 

Cue a totally ridiculous giggle from the excited male.

 

Jaebum raises his eyebrows at this. Slightly interested, but not enough to show Jinyoung he was. He would not encourage him in any way possible while he was in this state.

 

Jinyoung took away the silence to continue to gush.

 

"Blushes like a virgin too. Couldn't see that being true though. Not with those thighs - the lord did some sweet handy work on that beauty-- Oh my." He gestures with his hands in silent prayer.

 

Jaebum rolls his eyes at his cellmate unabashed attitude and blatant fawning.

 

"What? You gonna chase after a guard? Really Jinyoung?"

 

Jinyoung showed more teeth than necessary in the grin that followed. Arms crossing behind his head in a slouchy gesture.

 

"I never chase. Don't be silly pet," he drawled out. Jaebum squinting his eyes at the patronizing term of address.

 

"Right. So you're just going to obsessively stalk him to get your kicks then?"

 

"Don't you read shoujo? Creepy is the new sexy."

 

"What the fuck Park?"

 

"Temper temper," the younger tuts, "does angry puppy Jaebum need a handjob to sate his sour mood hm?" A touch traveling close to his crotch followed by a slap has Jinyoung drawing his hand back snorting loudly.

 

"Here's the deal. I sleep now and you let me -- Or you don’t let me and I put you to sleep."

 

"You sound so criminal Jaebum --- What would the law think?"

 

 

***

Youngjae had been sent to scope the showers during an early-evening shift to check for any 'stragglers.'

As he entered the shower rooms he could hear the sound of running water near the cubicles in the far-end of the room. His boots echoed the dimly lit room as he approached the end cubicle where the tattered shower curtain was drawn.

 

He was quite nervous to be alone with another inmate since the 'incident' a few nights before. He'd been lucky enough not to run into the dark-haired stranger since he cornered him on duty.

 

"Excuse me? It's almost lights-out, you need to be in your cell in half an hour," he called over the noise of the shower, rocking back and forth on his feet.

 

He heard a grunt in response and the shower turned off abruptly.

 

"Grab me a towel?" A deep voice commanded, making Youngjae jump.

 

"Uh sure." Youngjae grabbed for the towel lying over the rack outside and handed it through the curtain. Youngjae took a step back to give the inmate room to step out once he'd dried off.

 

 

To his surprise the curtain was aggressively ripped open to reveal a lean but muscular male with a towel wrapped around his waist. Youngjae subconsciously let out an 'oh' at the sight. Youngjae knew how rude staring was, but his manners had lost their ground when he took in the man standing in front of him.

His semi-nakedness wasn’t the only thing that caught his eye.

The man was entwined with tattoos.

From as far as he could see in the dimmed interior lighting, his arm looked covered in inked mythology and withering angels. They travelled up his arm to curl around one of his broad shoulders. They were striking. A blessing on beautiful landscape -- Youngjae noted.

 

He darted his eyes up to the inmate when he realized he'd been looking past an acceptable lingering stare, cheeks flaming as he met his eyes.

 

The man was gorgeous to put it best. His wet hair had been combed back, probably by his own fingers, to reveal alluring eyes that threatened to staple down the young prison Guard where he stood.

 

The man looked confident and intimidating, enough so that as he took a step forward Youngjae clumsily stumbled backwards until his butt had awkwardly made contact with the sink. Jaebum stopped for a moment, looking Youngjae all over another time, before something akin to recognition flowed into his features, and a mutter of 'of course' echoed the walls.

 

"You must be Youngjae." The man didn't really ask, his voice soother now, but still had an edge of command to it. A tone not to be argued with.

 

Youngjae gripped the edge of the sink to steady himself, nodding dumbly, not wanting to question how he knew his name.

 

The older man let out a breath of air through his nose before crossing his arms. His biceps bulging from the tension, an inked face of a weeping angel more noticeable amongst other things.

 

"Are you still standing here deliberately to watch me change?" he accused.

 

"N-no! Of course not-- I wouldn't do something like that!" Youngjae spluttered, "I- I just-"

 

"Calm down kid. I was just teasing you."

 

The man let a small smile grace his lips, a playful glint seeping through his eyes, which Youngjae believed not many got to see.

 

Then he started moving.

 

The male stepped forward until he'd nudged his way between the Guard's legs, looming over the boy as he leaned back further over the sink.

 

Youngjae was blushing again.

 

"What are you doing?" he asked shakily.

 

"That pompous prick was right. You're fucking precious," the man muttered, one hand resting on his hip while the other reached up to stroke a heated cheek with his thumb. It seemed the man's foul language was second nature to him, and held no real ill intent no matter how venomous the sound.

 

Youngjae had no idea what was happening. This man was a stranger. A criminal for Pete's sake. He was a Guard, he should be calling for back-up, for some order, not letting a beautiful man with beautiful tattoos fluster him yet again.

 

He was going straight to hell and he was heading there first-class; ‘straight’ and ‘class’ sounding pretty ironic as of now.

His eyes darted down to the tattoos disguised within the man’s damp skin. Taking in the ethereal designs.

 

“You act like you’ve never seen a tattoo up close before kid,” the taller observes, dropping his hand; eyes taking in the look of wonderment on Youngjae’s face. The look of fascination in the boy reminding the inmate of a memory his nightmares seize to tarnish, and he swallows the lump in his throat.

 

Youngjae shook his head.

 

“No,” he breathed out, eyes darting up to meet fiery ones only to look back down to the tatted skin immediately, “they’re—beautiful…”

 

The inmate took in the young officer’s pretty features, ignoring the urge to protect that swelled somewhere within him.

 

“Want--” the man cleared his throat, seemingly tangled for words, “you can touch them if you want to kid.”

 

Youngjae ignored the warmth surge to the tips of his ears as he released a hand from the sink, lifting his arm shakily. Fingers danced gently on a two-horned beast printed into the inmates shoulder, then they danced down his arm, collecting a map of the designs with tender touches.

 

“Did it hurt? – the tattoos I mean,” he whispered in pure fascination.

“At first – but my skin has met bullets by the dozen kid – this is nothing.”

 

As the male spoke, Youngjae traced a jagged scar diagonal from the armpit, a broken compass etched over it in black.

 

“Weren’t you scared you would die?” Youngjae asked, not really sure on the intent of his own question.

 

“If you’re scared of the inevitable, then what the fuck is there to look forward to?”

 

Youngjae looked up to meet the eyes of a man that held a fort of his own protection, features unreadable.

 

“You’re not scared of pain?” Youngjae carefully questions, hand clasping subconsciously around the taller man’s wrist on his waist.

 

“The only time you should fear pain is if it still hurts once the wound has healed,” the man’s hand reaches to cup a cheek again, heat clustering from the contact.

 

 

"This place is a shithole kid, you should watch yourself," the inmate gravelled out, thumb rubbing into the young Guard's bottom lip. "You could find yourself in the wrong hands."

 

Youngjae just blinked up at him with glossy eyes


	2. Chapter 2

Jinyoung lay sprawled out on his bed, fingers tapping an impromptu rhythm over his stomach. He’d been forbidden any ‘free time’ after spiking a prisoner’s porridge with Sildenafil during breakfast.

He smacks his lips together as he stares up at the ceiling, mind wondering off as it tended to do when he was sinking into boredom.

He found his mind wandering off to a certain prison officer he’d met the day before.

Jinyoung had always been drawn to purity, the urge to blemish pure things provoked him. Those things were only ever inanimate though, without a pulse. He’d done time for petty things since his early teens, but he’d never been involved in heavy-duty crime. Not until this sentence he serves now.

He was definitely infatuated with the newbie officer. He liked the reactions he coaxed out of him, how clear and crystal they flowed onto his features for Jinyoung to read. He could see an innocence in Youngjae that was both intriguing and infuriating. He wanted to affect him, in a way he wasn’t all too certain.

Jinyoung loved reading people, and he was good at it. Too good. He’d been often referred to as a ‘master manipulator’ for his remarkable skill in observation and interpretation, and playing with what he interprets until he has people wound tight around his finger – working at his beck and call. He wasn’t an emotional drought though, although feisty in character, his heart was there – even if it was sealed together with barbed wire.

As the thoughts of the sweet officer cloud his mind, he lets a satisfied smile relax his features. He was intrigued, and no matter how many warnings Jaebum shot his way, that sour puss would not prevent him from pursuing the boy.

Jinyoung has never done as he’s told. In his mind, rules were meant for fools too scared to question them.

***

 

_“Youngjae you listenin?”_

Youngjae darts his eyes up to an expectant Mark. In the time Youngjae had sat down to eat his lunch, he hadn’t noticed that the senior officer had been speaking to him. Youngjae smiles apologetically, the crease in his forehead turning the smile sheepish.

“Sorry… what were you saying?”

Mark observes the bags under his eyes, and his lethargic posture. “Rough night?”

Youngjae frowns at himself, annoyed at his own inability to fake alertness.

“I guess…” he trails off, fighting the urge to fidget in his chair at Mark’s focused stare.

“You ok?” Mark questions, eyeing the untouched meal Youngjae absently stirs his fork in.

Youngjae doesn’t want to tell Mark about the night before, about the two encounters he’s had with two very impressionable inmates. The last thing he wants is Mark reporting him to his Uncle for being incompetent at his job – although he highly doubted Mark would do something like that.

He shakes his head as he continues to stare absent-mindedly into his lunch. Mark doesn’t say anything and it takes minutes of awkwardness and contemplating before Youngjae speaks up again.

“Do you…do you know much about the inmates in cell block 6?”

 

 

 

***

 

 

“Would you quit pacing it’s unnerving,” Jaebum orders from where he’s sitting on his bed.

Jinyoung gives him a challenging look, hands on hips as he matches Jaebum’s glare with a far more playful look in his eyes.

“I am _bored_ Jaebum. I have so much to offer to people and yet they coop me up in confinement where all my talents are so pitifully wasted. It’s a criminal act in itself.”

“What exactly are you fucking talented at apart from talking people to insanity?” Jinyoung gives him a smile. “You know what forget I asked.”

Jinyoung somewhat skips over to Jaebum’s bed, sitting next to him with an exaggerated sigh.

“Like _you_ don’t know the benefits of my mouth honeybun. But that’s ok, I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt. I am indeed excellent in every form. Don’t be hasty in your insults dear, talking _is_ a talent. Talking convinced democracy, convinced religion, convinced wars. It’s done good for those facing systematic oppression, and even those without a cause. It _also_ allows us to lie. Paint ourselves blue when our blood flows red. Talking gives us power to manipulate and affect whom we desire to. So if I have the power to talk people into insanity as you so declare…then wouldn’t you call that a talent _too_ my dear?”

Jaebum observes Jinyoung’s face. There was nothing about him that Jaebum understood or could begin to try to understand. Jaebum’s walls had built up over time, Jinyoung’s walls had never been touched, never been seen. But they were both hiding in some sense, which is what made them all the more similar.

“Why are you here?” Jaebum questions. “You’re not stupid, far from it in fact. Yet you’re here, driving yourself mad each day and for what?”

Jinyoung messes with Jaebum’s hair, sweeping the locks on the top of his head the opposite side as he smiles at him carefully.

“Why are _you_ here?”

Jaebum sighs and turns his head away, done with his cellmate’s vagueness for today.

“Some of us do wrong because it’s all we’ve ever known, it’s all we feel we can be. Others are pushed till we’re left with no other choice.”

“I know which one I am Jaebum. Do you?”

Jaebum ignores the twinge in his chest at those words, the memories that threaten to overwhelm him are pressed down, forced out of his mind.

“I met your newest infatuation yesterday.”

“Hmm?” Jinyoung looks playful again now, “I have many things that infatuate me dear. Be more _specific_.”

Jaebum rolls his eyes even though his lips tick up a little, the closest thing to a smile he can muster.

“That guard. Youngjae. Met him yesterday in the shower room. Cute just as you said. Was very interested in my tattoos.”

Jinyoung’s eyes light up and he bounces on the bed in excitement. Grabbing Jaebum’s forearm to shake it enthusiastically.

“Isn’t he just the cutest little gumdrop!? Now do you understand my interest? His little mole on the corner of his eye is just so—wait a moment. Shower room? You fucked him? You did didn’t you? You sneaky lion you could’ve at least let me join in.”

Jaebum slaps Jinyoung’s thighs to get him to stop talking.

“I didn’t fuck him you degenerate cunt. I am trying to be lawful to the system unlike some people.”

Jinyoung laughs melodically, clapping his hands together.

“We’re in prison Jaebum. I think you’re a little late on trying to impress the system with your morals, but we’re going off topic. Don’t lie to me and say you wouldn’t like to see that boy on his back, even if I were to paint that scene I would not be able to do it justice.”

Jinyoung grips Jaebum’s thigh, nails digging into his skin slightly, just enough to taunt. He has a knowing look in his eyes again. Jaebum’s more annoyed at himself for letting the image of the young guard filter into his mind, a very pretty very appealing image.

“The sweet little noises you’d get him to make. Oh and do not get me started on the way he blushes. Wouldn’t you like to see him turned on, flustered beyond his limits, begging you to give him what he’s never had?”

Jaebum huffs, clenching his eyes closed. “ _Fuck_.”

“That’s the idea big boy. Fucking into him as he presses his thighs hard against you. Wanting to cum but not knowing how he should ask for it, even then he’d still be too sweet for his own good. But you’d take care of him _wouldn’t_ you Jaebum.”

Jinyoung now has his hand in Jaebum’s pants, stroking him tantalizingly.

“ _God_.”

“You’d have him melting under you. Making him feel too good that he’d be coming to you for more, ready for anything you were willing to give him.”

“Would you like that Jaebum? Would you like him on his knees and ready for you to fill him with whatever he wants?”

Jinyoung has his hand around his dick now, pumping him fast. He gives Jaebum’s neck a wet kiss before he lightly sucks on the skin below his earlobe.

“We could both treat him hmm? Both give him a taste of how good he can have it. Fuck him so good he craves both of our hands on him, around him, in him. Imagine the sounds tumbling from those plump lips of his Jaebum.”

Jaebum is grunting, bucking his hips into Jinyoung’s hand – fucking his fist.

“You’re almost there,” Jinyoung whispers, soft noises spilling from his lips into Jaebum’s ear.

Jaebum’s feels the heat coil, the tightening in his balls as he spills as he reaches his peak.

He gives Jinyoung a heated gaze as he regains his breath.

“That didn’t take much convincing did it,” Jinyoung giggles, sucking the substance off the back of his hand, “I told you talking was a talent of mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's short sorry guys


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow an update!! this one is super short guys but i wanted to establish a few things before the next chapter which should be a lot longer and hopefully y'all will like it ;)

Jaebum wakes up with a start, disoriented as he notes that it’s still dark. The lights are off and he can hear the whirring noise that the sink makes at about two am every morning. So it’s too fucking early to be awake and he can feel the irritation begin to scratch at his chest.

Before he can lash out he hears something. A sniffle, a dozen sniffles. He stares over at the bed adjacent to him, the bed Jinyoung is occupying. The bed that Jinyoung is currently _crying_ in.

“Jinyoung?”

“I’m sorry angel. Did I wake you?”

His voice is warped, it sounds so broken for a second Jaebum things he’s having a dream. Jinyoung never cries – has never cried, and the sound is so out of character that Jaebum becomes very alarmed.

“You’re crying? What the fuck happened?” Jaebum grits out, sitting up from his bed quickly. “Are you ok?”

“D-don’t worry about me honey just go back to sleep,” Jinyoung coos but the break in his voice—his usually calm and collected voice, has Jaebum shaking his head sternly.

“No. What the fuck is wrong? Did someone _do_ something to you?”

Jinyoung laughs, still sniffling although the tone of his voice shifts to a slightly more accustomed setting. Jaebum still feels very unsettled.

“Oh Jaebum. You are such a good man. People look at you so wrongly and that is such a pitiful crime.”

Jaebum feels his stomach knot. _Good man_. He doesn’t want to acknowledge the twinge in his heart at the words, the memories clawing at his mind to be revisited.

“I…I’m not a good man. I never fucking have been.”

“Yes you are. You carry your entire being with your emotions, that when the time comes for you to care, you care with everything you have. There are no pretences when it comes to you. Your temper is unsettling—your language foul, but I see right through that faux exterior my love. There’s so much heart in you that it scares me a little.”

“You’re not scared of anyone.”

Jaebum wants to protest, wants to call Jinyoung a liar. Jaebum sh… Jaebum _doesn’t_ care. He _is_ a bad man.

“That isn’t true. I’m terrified.”

“Of who?”

Jinyoung doesn’t answer him straight away but Jaebum doesn’t push him like he usually would. He feels like it is important in this moment that he just lets Jinyoung talk.

“Myself. There are times that I scare myself so deeply that I start to feel like I’m not a real person. Like a monster has consumed me and my thoughts aren’t my own anymore. You bring me back to earth, you remind me of what is to be a human being. What it’s like to feel.”

 

“So what you’re in love with me or fucking something?” Jaebum mumbles, and Jinyoung quickly giggles at him.

“I wouldn’t say that sweetheart, though you are very charming and I do wonder if this situation is just a reflection of my admiration of your mentality and your physicality. I simply cannot love.”

Jinyoung doesn’t elaborate so Jaebum doesn’t ask again.

“I watch you a lot you know,” Jinyoung comments quietly – wistfully.  “The way you protected that guard the first week you were here – that man that you’d restrained was twice your size and you had no idea of his potential skill in combat or his strength. You saw a man about to be unjustly harmed and you risked your own safety to protect him.”

“Jinyoung…”

“I’ve watched you give up your food for the old man who that horrid Officer was trying to starve. And when he died, that officer came in the next day with a face filled with bruises – your knuckles were bruised too.”

“I hit him. I hit a fucking guard Jinyoung you shouldn’t be singing my praises. Violence is not an honourable action.”

“You defended that old man Jaebum. That is what you did. You saw something that needed to be protected and in this case it was that man’s honour.”

Jaebum shakes his head, unable to see things from Jinyoung’s perspective. He can’t really see him, just a shape on a bed; an outline of somebody that Jaebum couldn’t see into. He wanted Jinyoung to give him something, even if were just an ounce of _himself_ away. It’s frustrating, being read so well yet this man in front of him was an enigma. A ghost.

“I watch you too,” Jaebum comments, “I know why they say you’re in here. I know the things that you’ve done. But even though I know that… it doesn’t – add up, it doesn’t make sense.”

“What is it about me Jaebum that doesn’t make sense?”

“The reason you’re in here. The… _things_ that they say you’ve done. Did you do them?”

“If I were to say yes, if I were to admit it. Would it change the way you see me?”

“I don’t know what answer you’re looking for.”

“Oh I know the answer Jaebum. I know exactly what you would say. I also know that you would be lying. To me and to yourself.”

“What the fuck are you talking about? You always do this. You speak in tongue – in _riddles_. Is this your defence mechanism? Have I hit a fucking nerve?”

“It’s true.”

“What?”

“Everything they say about me, about the reason why I am here. It is all the truth darling.”

“You wouldn’t…I don’t believe you.”

“I am guilty of the crime but I am not guilty.”

“It is so noble of you Jaebum, you exude a sense of carelessness but caring is in your nature. It’s in your design. It’s your uprising as much as it is your downfall.”

“People are so stupid,” Jinyoung laughs emptily, “So one dimensional. We as people crave knowledge. Knowledge in science, knowledge in history – but we will always be so ignorant when it comes to ourselves. We will never try to understand our own species. All these judgements, all this war and hate and murder. The superficiality of our desires, of our design. We look at others and we build our own synopsis, we look at strangers and we _assume_.”

Jinyoung lies down on his back, and this is the first time Jinyoung has ever sounded so…so _angry_. It’s a second of firsts that night and Jaebum doesn’t know how to react to it, so he just listens instead.

“People to this day are shot and they are killed for the skin that they bare; for the god that they praise; for the person that they…love.”

“We all have the potential to be monsters when it comes to our weaknesses Jaebum. We’re all so close to becoming _monsters_.”

“You’re not a monster,” Jaebum states, his hand instinctively reaching up to the scar on his shoulder. Pain – sadness, it’s all _still_ there.

“I really hope you’re right,” Jinyoung whispers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a warning that this chapter involves a panic attack so if that is a trigger for anybody please don't read it.

“What’s got you curious about the cell block C inmates? Something happen?” Mark warily asks.

“N-no just…there were these two inmates…nothing bad honestly I just, I’m just a little curious...”

Mark frowns at him, head tilting to the side like it always does when he’s trying to figure something out. He can tell the young officer isn’t exactly telling him the truth but he’s sure enough that if Youngjae was deeply troubled, even if he were too shy or hesitant to go to the higher officials about it, he’d still talk to Mark.

“Obviously they left an impression. No doubt Park Jinyoung is one of the men to spark your curiosity then.”

“Who?”

“Park Jinyoung. Resident troublemaker and smooth talker. Intriguing none the less.”

_Park Jinyoung_?

“Do you…know why he’s inside?”

“No. Think it’s better that way,” Mark shrugs. He looks distracted, a little more distant than he usually is.

“Why do you say that?”

Mark looks at him for a second and Youngjae thinks he might tell him to just drop the subject and move on but the senior officer sighs, turning to face him. He looks pretty serious.

“Our actions define us don’t they?”

Youngjae nods slowly.

“And we define others by their actions too.”

“Well…yes.”

“These men are in here for doing bad things aren’t they? Unlawful things… and that’s all people are going to see them as. Unlawful… _things_.”

Mark frowns at nothing as he contemplates his words.

“If we were to become aware of the criminalities of these men then we would treat each them differently depending on our condemnation of the crime they’ve committed. Would you treat a murderer the same way you would treat a thief?”

“Well I…I don’t know. Isn’t that unfair? It’s abusing your position – it’s unprofessional.”

Mark grimaces but he nods in understanding.

“People don’t see fairness in here Youngjae. A lot of men become something else once they put on the badge and the uniform. They see the inmates as cattle – they profoundly dehumanize them. It’s pretty disturbing how materials can change a man – give a man a mask and you also give him a pen to play with his god complex.”

“But that’s not… we’re just here to do our job. We can’t just…”

“I’m not saying this to be patronizing or to scare you, but your naivety in a place like this makes you vulnerable Youngjae, it makes you a target. Things happen in this prison that will never be documented – that will never be followed up. This system is corrupt and there are going to be times that doing the right thing will come at a cost. You need to know how to protect yourself. Don’t let anyone abuse your kindness okay?”

Youngjae hangs on to Mark’s every word, blinking at the slightly angered tone of the senior officer. Mark has never once lost his composure, not when a knife was waved in his face; not when he was spat on or kicked; but right now there is something off. Something in his tone that makes an unsettling lick of fear settle in his chest, different to his anxiety but just as uncomfortable.

“You…you’re pretty blunt sometimes y’know? Never heard you say so much.”

Mark nods in agreement, almost smiles at him but only almost.

“I’ve worked here for a long time, I know what happens behind closed doors, away from the cameras. Just look after yourself okay?”

Youngjae frowns at his vagueness, knowing that there’s a story behind Mark’s words but he doesn’t want to pry. He’s not confident enough to ask.

“Youngjae?” Mark questions quietly, looking solemn.

“Yeah?”

“Sometimes it’s the people sworn to protect us that are the ones to hurt us. Don’t ever let your guard down.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“We haven’t fucked in a corridor in a while darling,” Jinyoung teases, pressing Jaebum into the wall with a witty smile on his face, “and there’s just something magical about the way your face looks under this ridiculously clinical lighting that makes me wanna take some clothes off.”

“You’re insatiable,” Jaebum grunts, “and I am not an exhibitionist.”

“Oh how I love the way you lie Jaebum,” he whispers roughly into Jaebum’s ear, giggling as the older man clenches his jaw, “don’t forget I know exactly what makes you tick.” He kisses behind Jaebum’s ear, a soft and wet pressure that has the elder huffing sharply, out of annoyance but mostly appreciation.

“You’re the fucking devil.”

“Might show people how much you like it when I take over. Let the criminals see you bent over, the infamous Im Jaebum being fucked senseless by a pretty boy. Who would’ve thought? We’d be hot gossip, but then again when aren’t we?”

“You never fucking turn off do you? You are completely—,”

“E-excuse me…you can’t…you can’t be doing that.”

Jinyoung sighs before he finds out the intruder is actually the sweet little officer with the pretty thighs, mood brightening to a higher level as he gives Jaebum a little bit of space. The boy looks so unsure of himself that Jinyoung decides not to approach him too excessively this time, but only for a short while. His kryptonite is pretty things you see, and this shy officer, is definitely a pretty thing.

“Oh officer, we meet again,” Jinyoung smiles, “what a pleasant surprise.”

Youngjae blinks at him eyes darting to Jaebum warily and he looks like he doesn’t really know what to do with himself, shrinking his posture to appear smaller.  Jinyoung loves the fact he can’t seem to keep his emotions at bay, the boy is an open book and it’s an endearing thing to witness all his emotions flitter across his face. He finds it almost cruel that Youngjae has ended up in a place like this, because although Jinyoung knows how much of a charmer he is, it is very clear that the boy does not have a knack for confrontation – he’s visibly anxious, and the asshole that put him in their quarters must be nothing short of a sadist. The boy will be eaten alive down here. Jinyoung is quite hungry himself.

“You—you’re not supposed to be…out in the halls unsupervised,” Youngjae comments shakily, and Jinyoung kind of wants to pet him because he can see how hard this boy is struggling to look confident and sure of himself. Reminds him of his past self, but that unnecessary thought is buried quickly. He also loves how snugly the belt fits around his pretty waist, and the way the uniform stretches around his thighs in a lovely presentation for him, and the need to play with him pushes a flirty smile onto his face. Time to play.

“Oh sugar, if you wanted to watch us we’d happily oblige. Putting on a show for you would be a pleasure.”

Youngjae blushes, and Jinyoung really wants to have him, thinks the embarrassed flush on the young officer’s face could easily become one of his favourite things. It’s probably alarming how quickly Jinyoung grows attached to things that won’t end well for him but he won’t delve into that, much preferring to indulge his wants without contemplation. It leaves less mess.

“That…that’s not what I was inferring I…” Youngjae chokes, shaking his head in denial, “The rules say,”

“Rules rules rules, aren’t you ever curious to what it is to be without them angel face? Everybody deserves to have a little playtime.”

“He has a thing for spying,” Jaebum comments gruffly making his presence known, Jinyoung is impressed at the teasing lilt in his tone, “Likes to watch people in the shower room too.”

“I don’t! I’m not like that, you have it all wrong!” Youngjae blurts out, the slight whine in his voice doing very pleasant things to Jinyoung’s insides, he side eyes Jaebum who seems to be equally captured and amused by the boy’s antics.

“Calm down kid. We’re teasing you.”

Jinyoung’s surprised at how gentle Jaebum is being, but then again he shouldn’t be. Jaebum was a softie after all, only prickly in context and from afar. _Very_ pleasant up close.

“Has a man ever taken you to bed officer?”

It’s almost comical how quickly Youngjae’s face brightens, he starts to fidget with his belt to what Jinyoung detects is an attempt to prevent him from flailing his arms around expressively. Quite unnecessary though, the boys eyes express everything Jinyoung needs to read.

“That’s…that’s inappropriate…you—you can’t just,” Youngjae stammers, flabbergasted at the question.

“You homophobic?” Jaebum asks bluntly.

“No! No of course not—you’re just asking personal…questions that I d-don’t,”

Jinyoung steps closer to him, pleased that although the boy looks wary he doesn’t flinch or move backwards. That’s interesting.

“You’re sweet. There’s nothing wrong with being of little experience officer,” Jinyoung smiles, placing a hand over one of the officers, halting the nervous fidgeting. His hands are soft and Jinyoung is delighted.

“Can you…can you please just go into the social dormitory. I d-don’t want any trouble,” Youngjae murmurs, blinking up at Jinyoung before darting over to look at Jaebum before quickly looking at his shoes again.

“Is that a threat Youngjae? Or a promise?” Jinyoung whispers, tugging at his belt now, “Because I’m a slut for trouble.”

Youngjae’s positively glowing, it’s a lovely look on him. Poor boy doesn’t know where to look, eyes flickering between both inmates again before frowning back at his shoes.

“Y-you should address me as Officer…”

“Oh officer why so shy? I haven’t even had the chance to introduce myself yet.”

The officer struggles to get his words out huffing at himself in frustration, the slight tremble in his shoulders has Jaebum inching closer in retaliation, the urge to protect swelling a little too quickly for his liking.

“I’m Jinyoung, this sex on legs is Jaebum. It’s very pleasing to meet our acquaintance Youngjae, now shall we move quickly on from formalities and onto the fun stuff?”

Youngjae nibbles his lip, chastising himself for how quickly he stored their names into his mind.

“Y-you’re too close c-can you give me some space…please.”

Jinyoung gently lifts the boys chin so that he looks him in the eye, he can tell Youngjae is struggling to give him eye contact but he admires the determination as the boy indeed holds his gaze. _Also interesting._

“Do you want space because I’m making you uncomfortable officer? Or do you want it because you know that you’re not uncomfortable at all,” Jinyoung murmurs, tilting Youngjae’s chin up a little higher to admire his pretty jawline and the moles on his neck. “It’s okay.”

Youngjae squeezes his eyes shut, his throat bobbing as he swallows.

“Jinyoung,” Jaebum warns, “ _boundaries_.”

“What are those?” Jinyoung giggles, “I think he’s enjoying himself. Are you enjoying yourself officer.”

“Y-you…ah it’s getting late you…you both need to—”

“Tut tut aren’t you gonna answer my question, officer Youngjae? Bad boys are rude, are you a bad boy?”

Youngjae finds himself shaking his head responsively, looking at the handsome inmates chin rather than looking him in the eyes. “N-no, but you-”

“You hear that Jaebum. He’s a good boy.”

Youngjae peeks at Jaebum, who’s still leaning up the wall behind Jinyoung but he’s close enough to see everything that’s going on. He rolls his eyes. “Like I was saying. _Insatiable_.”

“Hm,” Jinyoung smiles, but he lets the officer go and steps back, “Our cell is always open for good boys. I hope you keep that in mind.”

“He has a key, of course it’s always open for him,” Jaebum comments in a gruff tone.

Jinyoung is about to respond when he notes another officer making his way down the corridor, posture like granite as he strolls confidently towards them. A face that he hasn’t seen in a while, and it’s unfortunate he has to see it again. _Jihyuk_.

He stands beside Youngjae, who had been completely oblivious to the extra body in the corridor, and clasps his shoulder startling the officer into stumbling to the side.

“Everything okay here?” He smiles. Jinyoung sees straight through it. “You roaches tormenting the newbie?”

Jaebum clenches his jaw but doesn’t say anything.

“I thought you were moved to the west wing. What brings you back here?” Jinyoung comments, keeping his tone neutral and non-yielding.

“Wasn’t the same. Old habits I guess?”

“Die hard,” Jaebum responds, gritting his teeth. “Did you want something?”

Jihyuk’s smile falters slightly before he looks over at Youngjae who doesn’t seem to know what he should be doing with himself, and Jinyoung sees Jihyuk’s face change when he looks Youngjae over. He knows what that means, and from the way Jaebum seems to stand a little stronger he’s caught onto it too.

“You know the drill. People talk. We haven’t had a newbie in a long time. Wanted to see what all the fuss was about.”

Youngjae looks at him in confusion, “Oh uh, I’m-”

“Oh I know who you are,”Jihyuk smirks, “Family privileges I guess.”

Youngjae tenses at the words, his eyes clearly trying to hide the panic swimming in them. This piques Jinyoung’s interest, he’ll be sure to ask around about it.

“Enjoy your time here newbie,” Jihyuk calls mockingly as he stalks off.

Jinyoung watches him leave, feels like he’d just been greeted by a bad memory.

“Hey you alright kid?” Jaebum questions carefully, and to others he sounds blunt and disinterested but Jinyoung knows what a concerned Jaebum sounds like. He looks over at Youngjae to see the boy has lost all the colour to his face, the pretty blush had disappeared and the poor soul looked like he had seen a ghost.

His shoulders had tensed and there was a shake to his fingers that matches his quivering shoulders. He was clearly about to have a panic attack, or more so, in the midst of one.

Jinyoung steps towards him, but the boy stumbles backwards shoulders hitting the wall harshly as he starts to blink rapidly.

“Officer… _Youngjae_ you need to breathe,” Jinyoung coaxes carefully throwing a concerned look at Jaebum who seems to be fighting the battle in himself to intervene.

“I-I, c-cant,” Youngjae chokes out shaking his head, gasping as the niggling pressure scratches at his chest and squeezes at his stomach. He attempts to push off the wall but he stumbles and Jaebum grasps him by his upper arms firmly, placing him back against the wall gently. He holds the boy as he slides down the wall, crouching in front of him, rubbing the tops of his arms in comfort.

“Breathe kid. You’re okay.”

Jinyoung decides in this situation he doesn’t like the tears that well up in the officer’s eyes, and allows himself crouch down alongside Jaebum to run his fingers through his hair in a soothing gesture. “Inhale for five seconds sweetie. Exhale for six. Find something to focus on.”

Youngjae gasps again, but he follows the orders with a quick nod of his head. He clenches his eyes shut as a few tears run down his cheeks but he’s gaining colour now and his breathing lightens.

“There we go, keep doing that kid,” Jaebum encourages. He’d make an excellent father, Jinyoung observes. They both share eye contact, one of their silent exchanges that seem to speak volumes.

“You’re okay. You’re safe.”


End file.
